Shatter
by Tenpa-Neko
Summary: In which Sasuke succumbs to his anger. Sasuke-Centric OneShot


* * *

_Shatter _

Thousands of pristine glass shards showered down onto the tiles, only several marred by bright red blood. The clinking sounds that resulted from their ultimate contact with the floor echoed in the confined space.

The blank space where a mirror had once hung, untouched and undisturbed, was now conspicuous in such a way that it caused the youth to avert his eyes in discomfort. One fist tightened mercilessly on the edge of the sink as he lowered himself to his knees, ignoring the faint pinpricks of pain where glass cut into his exposed skin. His other hand was clutched to his chest in a subconscious act of defense against an attacker who did not exist. The blood from his cut and scraped knuckles stained some of his dark blue shirt an eerie purple hue.

His chest rose and fell erratically even as the knuckles grasping tightly onto the edge of the counter turned white with lack of blood. Black hair, damp with sweat, hung limply in front of an abnormally pale face as his body shook with badly suppressed tension.

Both eyes were squeezed tightly shut. When he slowly edged them open, the first thing that came into his vision were hundreds of images of his own bedraggled appearance reflecting in the shards lying dejectedly on the floor before him.

The breath he hadn't even known he had been holding was released in a sharp hiss as he glared at his reflections.

**I will ****never**** be him. **

His mirror faces seemed to twist into smirks even when his own features remained stoically frozen. His breath hitched slightly as one of the faces morphed, little by _agonizing_ little, into the very face he was at the same time desperately seeking and trying to escape from.

**There is a difference,**

**We**** are different. **

The morphed face of Itachi was now reflected up at him; smirking with that same all-knowing smile that had always managed to piss Sasuke off so much when he was little. Now, it was just a belligerent reminder of how weak he used to be.

He stared back resolutely, waiting for his eyes to stop their assault on his mind. Each passing second one knuckle grew whiter, the other bloodier, his body shook that much more, his determination wavered just that little bit.

Soon enough, the change came and the mirrors transformed back to the same face he was used to; the face which was now concentrated around violently glowing red eyes that expected imminent attack from an enemy who was hundreds of miles away.

There was no sound, no relieved gasp. All that existed was a tense and resolute Sasuke leaning on the floor of his Sensei's bathroom over shards of a once whole mirror with one hand gripping the counter and the other clutched to his chest.

The previously slammed shut door inched open slowly now that sounds of mayhem and violence had stopped, revealing an irritated Naruto.

He poked his head around the door and surveyed the scene, wincing at the remains of the shattered mirror and sighing in annoyance at the scene Sasuke had created.

"What have you done now Teme?"

Sasuke's silence didn't surprise Naruto in the slightest. He only stepped farther into the bathroom, hands shoved deep into his pockets.

"Geez. What got you so pissed you decided to destroy poor old Kakashi-Sensei's mirror? Do you have any idea how long he spent looking for that? No. And you wouldn't want to either. He made me spend the **whole**" Naruto stressed the word irritably "time with him looking for the 'perfect' mirror to reflect his godly face. And now you go and smash it in a fit of rage." He crossed his arms, tapping his foot on the floor as he sent his best glare down at the Uchiha.

"Hn."

**I **_**refuse**_

**I will never be him. **

Either Naruto truly hadn't registered Sasuke's violent trembling or he realized how much damage the short tempered boy would inflict upon him for questioning him about it. Naruto sighed, stepping forward, and extended a hand in a grudgingly helpful gesture.

Sasuke completely ignored the extended hand, rising in a dignified manner to his feet and brushing past Naruto without a glance.

"Hey, Teme! Leaving us to clean up after you, huh?! Sasuke paused, halfway through the door, at the sound of Naruto's angry voice.

He turned slightly, eyeing Naruto's flushed face and hunched shoulders with disdain. His mouth opened to delive something which would hopefully wound his annoying teammate; causing him to shut up for the remainder of the night. Sasuke could deal with poorly hidden glares surreptitiously shot at him now and again; it was the endless needling voice that got to him so badly.

But as he opened his mouth, that same face flashed briefly across his vision.

**Foolish little brother.**

**Learn to hate.**

**And when you have the same eyes as me-**

**Stand before me. **

"Hn." And the door slammed behind a very pissed and slightly flustered Uchiha.

_Fin_

* * *

_**Title **: Shatter.  
**Authoress **: Tenpa-Neko.  
**Words **: 803  
**Disclaimer **: Tenpa-Neko does not own Naruto, nor does she have any affiliation with it or its creator/publishers. There was no transaction of money involved in the production of this fanfiction. However, do not take this to mean anyone shall get away with stealing her ideas/story/plot.  
**Summary** : In which Sasuke succumbs to his anger and leaves Naruto to pick up the pieces.  
_

_**A/N **: Sasuke-centric one-shot. This took me longer than it should any normal human being, but then again - I'm not normal. It started out as practice and then I really got into it and wrote a whole series of one-shots like this one. This is the only one I have betaed, however._

_Any and all comments appreciated._

**- : ._Tenpa_. : -**


End file.
